


Infinity in You

by Vendetta23



Category: Avengers: Infinity War - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Loki lives, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, C'mon they are not really brothers, Established Relationship, Infinity Stones, Just a little poem at the beggining, Kissing, M/M, OK MY DEARS?, PLEASE DON'T READ IF, Poetry, SPOILERS TO INFINITY WAR IN TAGS AND TEXT, Thanks and have fun, Time Stone, Time Travel, YOU DIDN'T SEE THE MOVIE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-28 23:04:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14459787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vendetta23/pseuds/Vendetta23
Summary: Thor uses the Time Stone to stop Loki from trying to kill Thanos.





	Infinity in You

_The starry sky whispered to me_

_"You're the God of Mischief_

_But you could be more"_

_It didn't know I would point to it_

_And wish things I could not afford._

 

_But I made my words fall short_

_I mean no harm but I mean no love_

_And to waste more ink on dreams I sought_

_Is just a way_

_To keep me the same_

_As I was before._

 

_The night sky sang a sad tune as I looked above_

_It said_

_"You're the God of Mischief_

_And you want to remain the same_

_As you always were"._

 

“What did you do?” Thor looked at Thanos in terror, the snap of his fingers still echoing throughout the forest. Silence, and the sunset shinning on Thanos’ eyes. His work was done, and Thor felt the brute’s hand relaxing against his chest. A portal opened behind him, sparkling blue, just like the Tesseract his brother offered in his outstretched hand. Blue just like the sky before the storm, before the Thunder.

“I said” Thor trembled with the energy building up inside him. The Gauntlet shook as he put his hands on it, through the tip of his fingers began to vibrate the molecules, and solid metal went liquid, running down like a river of gold through Thanos’ armor. Electric rays spiked all around them. Blue as Loki’s eyes are.

“That you were going to die for that”.

 _Were_.

And one by one the Stones dropped on the grass, and Thanos roared and widened his eyes in terror. The portal closed behind him, his figure bowed before Thor who now towered over him, subjugating the monster that killed his brother. Shouts grew louder behind him, heavy with pain and denial, he knew those feeling too well as to not avert his gaze from the only thing that mattered. He grabbed the green Stone in midair.

 _The Time Stone_.

And Thanos scorned at him, defiance in his eyes. The monster thought he would not be able to wield it. That he wasn’t worthy or strong enough.

Thor had thought that of his brother as well. Thoughts that did not leave even after each night they spent together under the stars, that did not falter even when he ran his fingers through Loki’s hair, and did not die after every kiss. Loki was weak, to Thor that was just as certain as Asgard was immortal.

But one day, Thor watched Asgard crumble before him, the same day Loki took a step forward to Thanos pretending to offer his services.

_“I am the God of Mischief”_

And Thor believed that he would do that, that he would aid Thanos, because that was Loki. And Loki was weak.

Until he saw the dagger on Loki’s hand. Until he saw he attack with a quick deadly movement that was left uncompleted, echoing an everlasting _‘would be’_ before life left his eyes, Thanos’ hand wrapped around his neck. And Thor couldn’t do anything. And then he was the one who was weak.

So Thor prayed to the Stone like he would pray to whoever Gods would listen. Past and Future opened before him, trillions of possibilities flashing before his eyes, uncontrollable, horrifying and wonderful.

“I just want one thing” he muttered, gazing from one flashing image to the other, pressing his hammer down Thanos’ throat “Only one thing, to go back, I don’t want any of that” his voice cracked, he tried to control his visions with his free hand, but they kept going through his flesh like ghosts.

“You can’t have it. You lost” Thanos’ strangled groans seemed to be uttered from a galaxy far away, and Thor could barely hear its echoes. He wanted to think of Loki’s laugh or of his silly punchlines to guide him to that place in the past where he lost him, but all that came to his mind was the other man’s convulsing body while drawing its final breaths.

“Yes” Thor pressed the Stone in his hand with all the strength he could muster “Yes, I had much to lose, and so I did” he then saw himself reactivating the rings of the dying Star, taking the Pod with the teenager tree and the strange rabbit. _The right temporal line._

 _‘Just a bit further’_ he pushed, he felt the Stone shake violently within his hand. He saw himself floating semi-conscious on space moments before being rescued.

 _‘Please, a bit further’_ his mind was on the verge of breaking. He didn’t know if the reason for that was the Stone reacting to him going too far back on Time or if it was due to the pain of watching Loki being taken from him again. Thor closed his eyes not to see, and when he opened them again he was alone with his brother before a huge glass panel to the Universe on the ship full of survivors leaving their home planet.

Thor threw himself on Loki and pressed his lips against the other man’s, responding to Loki’s surprised gasp by embracing even more his body, once again full of life.

“Thor” Loki gave a step back, a huge shadow growing over both of them “We have company”

And Thor watched as Thanos’ enormous ship appeared on the other side of the glass. He looked at Loki one more time before tucking away on his armor, along with the shiny green Stone, the dagger he stole from the other man’s robes.

For he knew, this time, Loki wouldn’t be weak.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I know that the original version didn't have the poetry BUT I had forgotten that I had written this poem about Loki and I really wanted it to be on this fic


End file.
